


（锤基）雷神与星爵在曙光号上的对话

by Gloucestershire



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Summary: Thor负伤漂流在宇宙中，被Aurora上的银河护卫队救起，星爵开始和他斗嘴：
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Kudos: 14





	（锤基）雷神与星爵在曙光号上的对话

**Author's Note:**

> Thor负伤漂流在宇宙中，被Aurora上的银河护卫队救起，星爵开始和他斗嘴：

Quill：我看起来是地球人，其实是斯巴达星王子。

Thor：我看起来是地球人，其实是阿斯加德国王。

Quill：我女友能开飞船。

Thor：我老婆正在开飞船。

Quill：我女友动不动就拿拳头揍我。

Thor：我老婆动不动就拿指刀扎我。

Quill：我跟我女友认识一年零八个月二十天。

Thor：我跟我老婆认识八千年七个月十三天。

Quill：我的队伍叫银河护卫队。

Thor：我的队伍叫复仇者联盟。

Quill：我团队里有巨树有小熊有昆虫有女机器人。

Thor：我团队里有巨人有矮人有昆虫有男机器人。

Quill：上一次我打败了老爸，拯救了宇宙。

Thor：上一次我打败了老姐，拯救了宇宙。

Quill：我老爸想统治全宇宙。

Thor：我老爸统治过全宇宙。

Quill：我老爸刚死。

Thor：我老爸也刚死。

Quill：我爸是个球。

Thor：我老婆是我弟弟。

Quill：emmmmm你赢了你想去哪儿我们送你过去


End file.
